Vague
by BlackCloudss
Summary: Kehidupan seorang artis papan atas dan seorang anggota boy band terkenal ternyata tidak seindah yang di bayangkan/"Aku lelah hyung.."/"Kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"/"Dinginkan kepalamu"/"Yak Kau tetangga!"/KYUSUNG/YAOI/DLDR/Have Fun xD


Vague

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Yesung belum datang juga?"

"Belum hyung."

"Aiss.. Anak itu. Padahal lima menit lagi kalian harus tampil!"

"Dia baru saja selesai syuting, hyung. Yesungie pasti berusaha secepat mungkin datang ke sini," salah satu dari mereka menanggapi.

"Aiss..." pria yang berumur lebih kurang tiga puluh empat tahun itu mengumpat kesal menunggu salah satu dongsaengnya yang selalu bisa membuat sakit di kepalanya menjadi semakin parah.

"Itu dia datang!" bagai melihat tumpukan emas di depan matanya, namja itu segera menyambut si sumber masalah.

"Yesung-ah, cepat ganti bajumu! Kalian akan segera tampil."

"Aku baru saja tiba hyungnim. Aku lelah. Aku tampil setelah lagu ke dua atau ke tiga saja ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang manager, namja yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu melenggang masuk ke arah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'waiting room', sedangkan dua orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti namja berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi itu hanya bisa membungkuk sopan dan segera mengikuti jejak sang artis.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Aiss.. Bukankah mereka sangat keterluan? Memberikanku job yang sangat banyak dan juga harus ikut show bersama Super Junior. Aku lelah. Hah!" umpatnya sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Apa setelah ini kau langsung kembali ke apartemen-mu, Jongwoon-ah?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mengagetkannya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati empat orang namja yang memasuki ruangan yang tengah ia tempati.

"Hmm.. Ne, hyung" jawabnya singkat. Sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya.

"Hmm.. Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Setelah ini kami berencana untuk pergi makan di tempat biasa. Kau maukan ikut bersama kami?" tawar yang lebih tua. Nampak jelas bahwa ia sangat mengharapkan persetujuan dari namja yang ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Yesung nampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mian hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus istirahat. Besok pagi sekali aku harus segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting."

"Tapi Jongwoonie- "

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mau." Ryeowook memotong ucapan Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Orang yang tidak mempunyai rasa kebersamaan dan egois seperti dirinya tidak perlu dipaksa hyung. Dia tetap tidak akan mau."

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook—"

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ah?" Yesung memutar tubuhnya, menatap datar pada eternal magnae grup mereka.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak tau Jongwoon-ssi. Ah ani...Yesungie hyung"

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Apa kau punya masalah padaku?" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Yesung menatap Ryeowook meminta untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau bukan? Karena kau memang tak pernah menganggap kami semua! Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa sedari dulu aku membencimu!" Ryeowook terengah, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di luar sana dan melupakan kami semua. Kau selalu terlihat enggan satu panggung dengan kami, mengapa kau tidak keluar saja dari sini hah?!"

"Kim Ryeowook!" Siwon membentak.

"Oh.. Aku lupa, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa keluar dari grup ini jika kami semua bergantung padamu?" Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. Tak dipungkiri jika sebentar lagi cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya akan mengalir.

"Mungkin jika tanpa si 'Shining Star Kim Yesung' Super Junior hanyalah boyband kelas bawah yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Apa aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu?" Tak ada jawaban, Yesung terus saja menatap dingin pada namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Terima kasih Kim Jongwoon hyung. Jika bukan karena dirimu, mungkin kami bisa bubar kapan saja." Ryeowook membungkuk hormat pada Yesung dengan senyuman sinis yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu terus bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Yesung bertanya pelan. Tak ada yang berubah dari suara dan mimik wajahnya.

"Aku belum selesai! Aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan!" ia berteriak keras, nafasnya memburu dan kepalan tangannya semakin menguat.

"Kau pasti senang karena kau mendapat job paling banyak! Kau pasti senang karena kau selalu di elu-elukan! Kau mempunyai apartemen sendiri, kau punya manager dan asisten pribadi, Kau bahkan mendapatkan debut solo-mu sendiri!" lama menahan, perasaan itu akhirnya membuncah keluar. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, meninggalkan jejak yang jelas di wajahnya.

"A-aku sudah lama mendambakan debut itu. Ta-tapi, mengapa harus kau yang mendapatkannya? Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua ketenaran yang kau dapat? Kau sangat egois, tamak dan menyedihkan! Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" teriaknya keras. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan semua yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan siapa yang benar-benar menyedihkan di sini.

"Jadi itu yang kau rasakan selama ini terhadapku? Kau membenciku? Tak adakah sedikitpun perasaan sayangmu padaku sebagai seorang hyung?"

Ryeowook menatap onyx itu tajam. "Ani. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun padamu selain kebencian!"

Untuk beberapa saat hanya isakan lirih dari Ryeowook yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sedangkan Yesung, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia bereaksi. Ia berbalik, menggapai botol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja. Dengan sekali putar, ia telah berhasil melepaskan tutupnya, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat semua orang membulatkan mata mereka.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah dengan baik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelumnya...

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Shindong-ah, aku pulang sendiri dan Hyuk Jae, jangan mengikuti, kau boleh pulang." Dan untuk kali ini pintu itu benar-benar tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap tak percaya padanya dan seorang namja yang masih terisak di posisinya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Yesung menatap pintu apartemennya tanpa berniat untuk membukanya. Matanya beralih pada pintu apartemen di sebelahnya yang tertutup rapat. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak memasuki dorm mereka. Walaupun apartemen yang ia tempati dan dorm Super Junior bersebelahan, namun mereka begitu jarang bertemu.

Mereka bertemu hanya saat mereka berada di atas panggung, itupun jika ia tidak absen saat show, serta menyanyi bersama atas nama Super Junior. Setelah show berakhirpun ia tidak bisa berbincang dengan member lain karena masih ada jadwal yang harus ia penuhi.

Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui keadaan member yang lain, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka istirahat dengan baik? Makan dengan cukup dan tidak sakit? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada dongsaeng dan hyungnya. Keluar bersama, makan bersama, tartawa bersama, bahkan ia sudah lama tidak pernah ikut latihan bersama para member. Apa Leeteuk hyung tidak lelah mengurus para dongsaengnya? Sebagai hyung kedua seharusnya ia ada untuk membantu sang leader, bukan malah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu atau berada di waiting room cukup lama, yang tercipta antara dirinya dan para member hanya sebuah kecanggungan.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan hal yang ia dapati adalah seorang namja dengan tinggi di atasnya, rambut coklat acak-acakan, kulit pucat dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

Namja itu berjalan ke arahnya, agak bingung pada awalnya sebelum pemikiran yang entah dari mana datangnya membuatnya mengerti.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap menunggu namja tersebut sampai di tempatnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan Yesung pun angkat bicara, "Wah... Kurasa kau punya keberanian besar hingga kau berani membuntutiku. Baiklah sekarang kau tau tempat tinggalku dan apa yang kau inginkan? Tanda tangan atau foto bersama? Sebenarnya aku tak suka dengan sesaeng fans sepertimu, ta—" ucapan Yesung terhenti di saat namja itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Namja itu berhenti di depan pintu apartement yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Di lanjutkan dengan menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka apartemen tersebut.

Yesung menganga tak percaya, tangannya menahan lengan namja tersebut sebelum namja itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Beberapa detik pertama, namja itu hanya menatapnya tak bersuara.

"Kau bukan sesaeng fans yang menguntitku?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah tak percaya.

Namja itu melirik tangan yesung di lengannya, dan kemudian membuka kaca matanya.

"Untuk apa aku menguntitmu?" jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Jika tidak mengapa kau berada di belakangku seperti seorang penguntit?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Namja bermata caramel itu menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum menjawab, "Aku tinggal di sini. Jadi wajar jika aku berada di belakangmu."

Yesung mengerjap tak percaya, "Tetangga? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku baru pindah dan—" ia menyentakkan tangannya.

"—Aku tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing" Namja bersurai coklat itu kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun suara baritone Yesung kembali membuatnya berhenti.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang orang asing? Kau tidak tau aku siapa? Aku, Super Junior Yesung! Apa kau tidak tau Super Junior? Apa kau tidak pernah menonton televisi hingga kau tidak tau siapa aku?!" ujar Yesung tidak terima.

"Super Junior? Ah... Aku tau, tapi sayang sekali aku hanya tau Kim Ryowook. Aku tidak tau Yesung atau yang lainnya. Jadi bisakah kau segera menyingkir? Kau mengganggu!" setelah itu namja tersebut masuk ke dalam apartemennya, "Oh... dan juga, jika kau benar-benar anggota Super Junior, tolong sampaikan salamku pada mereka!" ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutup pintu.

"Yak! Kau namja kurang ajar!" Yesung mengeluarkan serapah.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Yesung memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Menjalankan jadwal yang begitu padat membuatnya tidak dapat beristirahat walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah ini ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera beristirahat. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Yak Kim JongJin, sejak kapan kau pulang hah?" Yesung meneriaki sang adik yang sudah beberapa hari yang lalu tidak pulang, namun saat ini dengan tampang tak berdosanya adik satu-satunya itu tengah asik bermain dengan laptopnya di atas sofa.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari sang adik, Yesung hanya mendengus kesal dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Konflik Super Junior"

"Shining Star Kim Yesung vs. Eternal Magnae Kim Ryeowook"

Mendengar ucapan sang adik, Yesung segera membatalkan niatnya ke kamar, dan segera menuju ke arah JongJin.

Yesung mendorong JongJin untuk bisa melihat apa yang tadi dibaca oleh adiknya itu, yang menghasilkan teriakan kesal dari namja berwajah menyerupai Yesung tersebut.

Yesung mengklik salah satu link yang tersedia di sana dan membukanya.

Terlihat di sana Yesung yang menyirami Ryeowook dengan air mineral dan setelah itu membuang botolnya ke sembarang tempat.

'Dinginkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah dengan baik.'

"Wah kau sangat hebat hyung! Apa kau benar-benar melakukan itu pada Ryeowook hyung? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu sebelumnya." Komentar JongJin ketika video itu berakhir. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia malah mengumpat sambil membaca komentar-komentar mengenai video tersebut.

'Apa itu berarti Super Junior akan bubar?'

'Aku tak percaya Yesung oppa melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba aku membencinya ;('

'Apa ini tidak settingan untuk promosi album mereka?'

'Yak! Big Head! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada uri Ryeowook!'

'Yesung oppa...'

'Itu karena dia adalah hyung, makanya ia berbuat seperti itu'

'Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa ini karena Yesung yang sudah jarang bersama Super Junior? Ku rasa ia benar-benar akan keluar'

'Antis akan semakin senang dengan ini'

'Dari awal aku memang sudah tidak suka dengan si aneh itu! Dan sekarang terbukti bukan..! Dia itu rubah bermuka domba!'

Yesung memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah dan sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sedangkan Jongjin hanya bisa menepuk punggung sang hyung untuk memberi semangat.

Belum habis rasa pusing di kepalanya, suara ponselnya yang bergetar membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya bertambah.

"Yeoboseyo"

'Maafkan aku hyung.. Tapi manager hyung memintamu ke dorm sekarang' ujar seseorang di line seberang.

"Ne, aku akan kesana."

Dan panggilanpun berakhir diikuti dengan usapan kasar di wajahnya.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

.

Baru saja ia melangkah memasuki dorm yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki, sebuah tamparan menyambutnya dan dengan telak membuatnya terhuyung.

Ia merasakan rasa panas dan sakit di pipinya. Ia mendongak, mencoba menatap mata sang manager yang menatap marah padanya seraya menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau letakkan dimana otakmu? Apa gunanya kau mempunyai kepala yang besar tapi kau tidak punya otak hah?!" namja yang berumur sekitar 34 tahunan itu tampak mengatur nafasnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ada masalah dengan namja itu, seharusnya kau jangan menyiramnya di public! Kau tau jika ayah Kim Ryeowook adalah orang yang berpengaruh untuk manajemen ini, tapi kau—" jeda,

"Aku tidak mau tau! yang pasti, kau, bersama Kim Ryeowook harus menghadiri konferensi pers besok!" dan setelah itu namja itu keluar dari dorm mereka.

Yesung tak memperlihatkan apapun, ia hanya menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. Shindong, manager pribadinya yang menatap khawatir padanya, Kim Ryeowook yang matanya memerah, dan ke tiga member lain yang hanya menatap iba ke arahnya.

"Pulanglah Shindong-ah."

"Tapi Hyu—"

"KU BILANG PULANG!" tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Shindong segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, namun suara Kibum menghentikannya,

"Hyung— "

"Jangan pikirkan aku, sebaiknya kau kompres mata Ryeowook yang membengkak dan kalian semua istirahatlah!"

Yesung berdiri kaku di depan pintu dorm mereka. Ia tidak sanggup lagi memasang wajah dinginnya. Untuk kali ini saja.. Biarkan ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Menangisi hidupnya yang melelahkan.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, dan saat tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuh lelahnya, ia terhuyung dan terduduk di depan apartemennya.

Ia mengangkat kakinya, melipat kakinya serta memeluk lutunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Terisak sejadi-jadinya.

Suara pintu terbuka tak mengurangi intensitas tangisan Yesung. "Hei bodoh, kenapa kau malah tiduran di sini eoh?"

Yesung mendongak, ia mendapati tetangga barunya yang tampak terkejut melihat wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Wae?! Kau juga ingin mengatakan aku tidak mempunyai otak karena menyirami Kim Ryeowook-mu itu hah?! Bukankah kau fans-nya? Kenapa? Kau ingin menamparku juga? Tampar aku! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Wae?" Yesung menangis semakin keras, meraung dengan suara yang menyayat hati.

Tak ada komentar dari namja bersurai coklat itu, ia hanya diam melihat Yesung yang manangis semakin keras. Namja itu mengambil tempat di samping Yesung, duduk seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu apartemen mewah itu. Mendengarkan tangisan Yesung yang semakin keras.

.

.

Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia menangis, karena terlalu lelah ia akhirnya hanya bisa terisak pelan. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat namja pucat yang sedari tadi menemaninya menangis.

"Mengapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Mwo?"

Namja itu menoleh, menatap mata sembab Yesung dengan sepasang obsidian yang begitu indah miliknya.

"Aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis di depanku sementara aku hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan lagi aku sedikit merasa bertanggungjawab karena sepertinya aku juga ikut menjadi salah satu penyebab dari tangisan memekakkan telingamu itu."

Belum sempat Yesung membalas ucapannya, ponselnya bergetar. Yesung membuka ponselnya, dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'Hyung, hari ini menginap di rumah temanku. Aku keluar saat kau pergi ke dorm. Hyung, jangan menangis karena dimarahi manager hyung ya. Suaramu memang sangat indah saat menyanyi, tapi aku tidak menjaminnya saat hyung sedang menangis, jadi...tersenyumlah :)'

Yesung tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari adik nakalnya itu.

'New Massage'

Yesung membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

'Jongwoon-ah.. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu dan memarahimu. Aku melakukan itu semua untuk dirimu. Aku tidak ingin para petinggi manajemen nantinya memojokkanmu. Kau masih punya janji pada mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu. Kompres pipimu yang aku pastikan sudah membengkak itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.'

Ia kembali melebarkan senyumannya saat membaca pesan dari manager hyung-nya. Ia tau hyung-nya itu tidak akan semarah itu tanpa alasan. Setidaknya dengan ini ia merasa lebih tenang dan kembali kuat.

"Kurasa kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Namja itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu, tetangga?" cegat Yesung. Namja itu tidak menjawab, malah kini tengah membuka pintu apartementnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung menyelinap masuk saat si namja membuka pintu.

"Yak! Kau!"

"Jika kau tidak mau memberi tau, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Dengan lancang Yesung menjelajah apartemen mewah itu, mencari-cari benda yang ia pikir dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian—

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur berada di sini dan di apartemenku hanya ada aku sendiri, bisa kau ambilkan ice pack untuk mengompres lebam di pipiku, tetangga?" wajahnya terlihat masam karena tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Cepatlah keluar!" si tetangga menarik kasar Yesung menuju pintu, meminta sang artis untuk segera keluar dari apartementnya.

"Shireo! Aku tetap di sini."

"Yak! Apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar hah?!"

"Silahkan saja. Lagi pula aku suka di sini." Yesung kembali berjalan melewati namja yang ia panggil 'tetangga' itu dengan mudahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, si tetangga berkulit pucat tersebut menarik tangan Yesung cepat. Mengangkatnya dan meletakkan Yesung di bahunya.

"Yah kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku namja kurang ajar!" Seolah tak mendengar apapun, namja itu terus melangkah menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan cepat dan menurunkan Yesung dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah itu kembali menutup pintu sebelum Yesung sempat melayangkan protes ataupun makian.

Dengan kesal Yesung memukul pintu yang tak salah apapun itu dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kau tetangga kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu brengsek!" teriak Yesung keras.

'Ceklek'

"Jongwoonie?" Yesung menoleh, dan menemukan sang leader tengah berdiri menatapnya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Bibirmu berdarah" komentar sang leader seraya menempelkan ice pack di pipi Yesung. Yesung tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya menunduk melihat lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada hyungnya.

"Apa hyung juga berfikiran seperti itu?" Leeteuk tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung juga berpikiran sama seperti Ryeowook? Kalian semua, bahkan aku sendiri juga menyadarinya. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Yesung berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Leeteuk sebelum keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Terima kasih, hyung." kalimat terakhir Yesung sebelum benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Jongwoon-ah," gumam sang leader entah pada siapa.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Saya selaku manager Super Junior mengakui bahwa namja yang berada di dalam video itu adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kita semua pasti tau, di dalam sebuah kelompok akan ada kesalahpahaman dan cekcok, dan itu juga berlaku untuk Super Junior"

"Kami tidak tau mengapa hal sepele seperti itu dibesar-besarkan, lagi pula aku rasa idol group lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan, jadi kami meminta untuk tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan hal ini. Sekian, terima kasih"

.

.

Yesung menggerutu pelan saat orang-orang itu kembali menanyainya. Apa ia harus merangkul Ryeowook dan menciumnya baru mereka percaya. Jika mereka tidak percaya, untuk apa diadakan konferensi pers. Ck menyebalkan!

Yesung keluar dari toilet dan berjalan melewati lorong sepi di gedung SM Entertaiment, namun ia berhenti saat melihat Ryeowook yang juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

Lama mereka saling melemparkan tatapan, akhirnya Yesung memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewati Ryeowook. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang mereka lontarkan sejak kemarin malam.

'Drrrrtt Drrrrrtt'

"Ye, Shindong-ah?"

"Hyung kau dimana? Cepatlah.. Kau masih punya jadwal yang harus di penuhi."

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Dengan cepat Yesung mematikan panggilannya. Bukannya segera menyimpan ponsel tersebut, ia malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Hingga—

'BRUKK'

"Awwww! Pinggangku" Yesung meringis dengan wajah yang benar-benar kesakitan. Ia terduduk dilantai yang keras, dan tangannya juga terasa sakit karena refleks menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Yak Kau! Apa kau tidak punya ma— " ucapan Yesung tergantung. Menatap tak percaya pada orang yang telah menabrak— ditabraknya.

"Kau— "

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Annyeong lala back ^^ nambahin hutang yang ntah kapan lunasnya xD

ok, ff ini terinspirasi dari dorama korea **Men From The Star**. Aku suka ama karakter Cheon Song Yi di film itu. Aku usahain dengan plotku sendiri dan di sini, nggak ada yang dari bintang (alien) XD

Gomawo buat kakak cantik aku Trias aka **r3diavolo89** yg udah mau betain dan nyariin judul ff ini *bow kapan-kapan aku gangguin lagi ne... xD

ok, semoga chingueul suka, dan masi sabar nungguin uri clouds selesai wamil XD

last, gomawo buat yang udah sempatin buat baca, dan teristimewa buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya. Bagaimanapun aku tetap butuh riview, bikin semangat ngetik lagi setelah lumayan lama nggak update ff

semoga suka, dan..

RIVIEW, ya~

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

sign,

BlackCloudss


End file.
